Chucky (Child's Play)
Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray (also known as "The Lakeshore Strangler") is the main antagonist in the Child's Play horror film series. In 1999, Chucky won the MTV Movie Award for best villain. He was created by Don Mancini and is voiced by Brad Dourif. History Child's Play (1988) When being chased by Detective Mike Norris (Chris Sarandon), serial killer and voodoo practitioner Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray (Brad Dourif), is shot and mortally wounded. Before dying in his human body, Ray takes cover inside a toy store, finds boxes of "Good Guy" dolls, and uses a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into one of them. The store is then struck by lightning, and it burns to the ground. A doll called Chucky is found by a homeless man, and sold to Karen Barclay, who gives him to her son Andy as a birthday gift. While Karen is working late at night, Andy's aunt Maggie agrees to baby-sit. When she has Andy go to bed, which keeps Chucky from watching a news story about Edward "Eddie" Caputo (his former accomplice who had left him stranded on foot the night he was killed), he causes Maggie to fall out a window to her death (by hitting her in the head with a child's hammer). The next day, apparently upon Chucky's request, Andy visits the house of Eddie Caputo (Neil Giuntoli). As Andy urinates outside, Chucky is revealed as being alive. He sneaks into Eddie's house and blows out the pilot light on the stove and turns up the gas; Eddie, in panicked self-defense, fires his gun and the house explodes, killing him. Andy is questioned by police about his presence at the explosion; he blames it on Chucky, and is placed in a psychiatric ward for a few days. Karen believes that Chucky is the culprit after finding that there were no batteries in his back. Karen tells Chucky to talk to her, or else she is going to throw him in the fire. Chucky then comes alive in her hands, bites her, and runs out of the apartment. Karen contacts Mike, who is now investigating Aunt Maggie's death. Although he initially doubts her story, he becomes a firm believer after he is attacked by Chucky in his car, and survives only by shooting Chucky in the shoulder. Chucky later meets with John (a.k.a. "Dr. Death"), his voodoo instructor from years past, and asks why his gunshot wound bled. John, under torture through a voodoo doll, informs him that his body is slowly conforming to that of a human's, and that he will soon be trapped in the body if he doesn't transfer his soul into the body of the first person to whom he revealed himself (which is Andy). Chucky says he's going to be 6 years old again. Chucky murders John and leaves to find Andy. Mike and Karen find John before he dies, learning that Andy is in danger and that the only way to stop Chucky is to destroy his heart. Andy escapes from the psychiatric unit as Chucky brutally kills the head doctor. Mike and Karen rush back to the apartment hoping that Andy is there. Chucky reaches the apartment through the furnace and knocks Andy unconscious with a baseball bat to possess him. After a prolonged struggle, Chucky is thrown into the fireplace by Karen where Andy drops a match, setting Chucky on fire, but he's not dead. The burned Chucky is then killed. Child's Play 2 (1990) After the events of the first movie, Andy is in a children's crisis center and Karen (unseen) is under psychiatric observation, for supporting Andy's story. Bad publicity about Play Pals Inc. (the company of the Good Guy Doll franchise) is all over the newspapers regarding Chucky. The company has the original doll reconstructed for analysis, and a worker is electrocuted at the completion of that process (due to it still holding Ray's or "Chucky's" soul). A Yuppie-style couple with no children of their own who have often fostered children, Joanne and Phil Simpson (Jenny Agutter and Gerrit Graham), agree to foster Andy until his mother is able to look after him again. Andy meets an older girl, Kyle (Christine Elise), who is also living with them. Mattson, a Play Pals executive, takes the rebuilt Chucky doll off the factory grounds, under the orders of Play Pal's president, Mr. Sullivan. While doing so, he goes in to a liquor store for vodka for his girlfriend for their two week dating anniversary. While he is alone Chucky manages to call the crisis center, and learn Andy's whereabouts; once Mattson returns he forces him to drive him to Andy's new home, then kills him. Breaking into the house, Chucky finds another Good Guy doll named Tommy and takes its place by destroying and burying Tommy in the yard. The next night, Chucky ties Andy to his bed and tries to swap bodies. However, Phil and Joanne come into the room. Despite Andy being tied up, Phil and Joanne don't believe that Chucky is really alive and blame Kyle for tying Andy up. In order to calm Andy down, Phil throws Chucky into the basement. As Phil exits, Chucky gets up and realizes that he's bleeding, as he is turning human again. On Andy's first day of his new school, Chucky follows him. He finds Andy's school paper and writes profanity on it. The teacher, Miss Kettlewell, gives Andy detention, who discovers that Chucky is in there. Miss Kettlewell also locks Chucky in the classroom closet. She then leaves the room to call Phil and Joanne about the incident. Andy escapes the locked room through the classroom window and when Miss Kettlewell returns, she thinks Andy is the one in the closet yelling (forgetting the closet was locked in the first place); Chucky kills her with a ruler after she unlocks the door. Back at the house, Andy tells Phil and Joanne that Chucky followed him to school. Fed up with and frustrated by Andy's constant beliefs about Chucky, Phil takes Andy to the cellar door to show Chucky lying exactly where he was when he was thrown down there. That night, Andy takes an electric knife from the kitchen and goes down into the cellar intending to finish Chucky himself. Chucky attacks Andy, and kills Phil, who came down to investigate the noise. Joanne is horrified to find her husband dead and believes it is Andy who murdered him. Andy is taken back to the center after being suspected for involuntary manslaughter. Kyle later finds Chucky and puts him in a trash bin outside the house as she believed it has been the bad omen source of the foster family's misfortunes. Soon after, she finds the "Tommy" doll buried in the yard, and then discovers Chucky is gone from the bin. Upstairs, Kyle finds Joanne dead, and then is attacked by Chucky, who forces her to drive him to the Crisis Center. Under Chucky's threats, Kyle sets off the fire alarm of the Center to get everyone downstairs. Chucky kills the center's director and locks Kyle out of the room. Chucky forces Andy into the back of a van, which Kyle chases. She gets the driver to stop, but Chucky escapes with Andy into the nearby Play Pals factory. Chucky performs his ritual, but it is too late. Realizing that he is trapped in the doll's body forever, he decides to kill Andy. Kyle helps Andy escape, with Chucky following. She manages to trap the doll by dropping a gate on his hand. To get out, Chucky tears his own hand off, then replaces it with his knife, and continues chasing them into the manufacturing floor. After chasing them to a conveyor belt where the dolls are constructed, Andy and Kyle staple Chucky to the conveyor platform, turning the machine on, in turn impaling Chucky with doll parts. They escape through the factory thinking they have killed him, but Chucky returns, having cut off his own legs to escape. Ultimately, Andy coats Chucky with molten plastic after Chucky chases him near a vat containing the plastic. Kyle then forces an air hose into his mouth. The resulting air pressure builds up and causing Chucky's head to explode, killing him. In a televised alternate ending it reveals that half of Chucky's exploded head is in a vat of melted plastic, which in turn creates another doll head (after sinking into the plastic) which smiles evilly as the film will never end. Child's Play 3 (1991) Eight years later, the factory is reopened. Chucky's remains are lifted away by a claw-crane. As it passes a vat of plastic, the remains bleed into it, causing Chucky's soul to inhabit a new doll. Chucky kills Chris Sullivan, the CEO of the toy company and traces Andy, finding him at a military school named Kent Military School. Chucky delivers himself to the school, hoping to transfer into Andy's body, but is instead found by young recruit Ronald Tyler, whom he inadvertently reveals his secret. Realising this, Chucky decides to take Tyler's body, but was interrupted by Colonel Cochran, who believes Chucky to be a simple doll, throws him in the dumpster. The garbage man arrived and puts everything in the dumpster into his truck. Chucky yelled for assistance, and the garbage man arrived to help him. Chucky, however snuck to the driver's seat and turned on the trash compactor, killing the garbage man. Chucky then attempts to kill Andy to prevent him interfering. Andy unsuccessfully tries to warn Tyler about Chucky. At one point Chucky lures Tyler into playing a game of Hide and Seek. After a frustrating time trying to find him, he found Tyler in a closet, but the two are eventually found by two teenage girls, Kristen DeSilva and Ivers. He sabotages a game of capture-the-flag, replacing one sides paintballs with live ammunition. He then tries to convince Tyler to play "Hide the soul", but Tyler, realizing what Chucky is, runs. Chucky gives chase, but is confronted by Andy. The confrontation takes them into a fairground ride, where half of Chucky's face is cut off by a scythe. Chucky catches Tyler, planning to exchange his soul, but is shot several times by Andy, falling into a large fan, where he is sliced to pieces. The pieces of his are later seen being collected as evidence. Bride of Chucky (1998) Chucky's remains are recovered by his ex-girlfriend Tiffany, who stitches them back together and reenats the voodoo ritual which had installed Ray's soul inside the doll ten years ago. However, when she learns that what she thought was an engagement ring he left her was just a piece of stolen jewelry, she refuses to perform the voodoo ritual, and locks Chucky in a baby crib and gives him a bride doll to make fun of him. Chucky escapes and, in retaliation, kills Tiffany, transferring her soul into the bride doll. The two then decide to follow a young couple, intending to transfer their souls into them. On the way, Chucky witnesses Tiffany killing two people who stole from the teens. He then proposes to her, and they consummate their relationship. They then reveal themselves to the teens and force them to take them to Chucky's human body, which possesses a voodoo charm essential to the ritual "The Heart of Damballa." However, Tiffany turns on Chucky, killing him, before dying herself. Chucky confidently declares that he will return, but adds that "Dying is such a bitch". At the end of the movie, Tiffany gives birth to Chucky's child Glen or Glenda Seed of Chucky (2004) Six years after the previous movie, Chucky and Tiffany's son Glen, born in the closing moments of the previous film, locates animatronic models of the two created for a film based on their exploits. Using a voodoo ritual, the boy brings the models to life. Chucky is initially shocked that he has a son, but then enthusiastically tries to bring the boy into the "family business." But Tiffany, feeling a new sense of parental responsibility, wants them to swear off killing, while at the same time planning for them to inhabit the bodies of Jennifer Tilly, her chauffer, and her unborn child. Chucky, exasperated by these experiences, finally decides that he prefers life as a doll to life as a human, and tries to kill Tiffany when she refuses to stop. Glen kills Chucky defending his mother, who succeeds in transferring her and his souls into their desired bodies. Five years later, at Glen's birthday party, he is sent a package containing Chucky's severed arm, which then tries to strangle him. Curse of Chucky (2013) Four years later, Cult of Chucky (2017) Relationships Chucky and Tiffany Tiffany has proven her love for Chucky for years. She wore what she thought was an engagement ring from him ever since he was killed, and she even has a tattoo of a heart with a knife through it and Chucky's name written above it. While Chucky laughed at the idea of him marrying Tiffany, there is no doubt he has some sort of feelings for her. When the two of them were alone in the van while Jesse and Jade were getting married, Chucky apologizes to Tiffany "for everything". After Tiffany kills the two newlyweds by throwing a champagne bottle into the ceiling mirror, Chucky is impressed. This was actually what made Chucky say "I love you!" and proposes to her. Chucky is down on one knee and holding the severed finger with the wedding ring still attached, and says "I should have asked you to marry me a long time ago". Also in the Hackensack Cemetery when Jesse threatens to shoot Tiffany in the head when Chucky has Jade hostage, Jesse tells Chucky to let Jade go and he'll let Tiffany go, Chucky has no choice but to agree. When they are resurrected in Seed of Chucky, Chucky and Tiffany kill one of the Hollywood workers together with a piece of wire. Moments later, they are seen passionately kissing. When Tiffany wants her and Chucky to stop murdering people, it seems that she has no control over herself, while Chucky seems indifferent to murder. Tiffany seems deeply upset when she kills Jennifer Tilly's friend, Joan. Chucky does all he can to comfort her before realizing it was Glenda. Just as Chucky is performing the ritual to transfer his, Tiffany's and Glen's souls into their victims' bodies, there is a moment of shouting and frustration which angers Chucky. He firmly decides that he wants to remain a doll and that being human isn't so great. Chucky states that he already has everything he wants, "a beautiful wife" and a "multi-talented kid." Tiffany leaves him, taking Glen, causing Chucky to become heartbroken and enraged. He tries to kill Tiffany, but fails. But later in the movie Chucky stabs Tiffany in the head with an axe. Chucky and Glen Chucky found it highly amusing when he first discovered Glen's former name was, Shitface. However, as soon as he notices he and Glen have the same "made in Japan" markings on their wrists, he can't believe Glen is actually his child, and faints. When Chucky and Tiffany can't agree on the gender of their child, Chucky believes he's a boy who hasn't had his growth spurt yet, even comforting him and he also gives him the name, Glen. Chucky arranges a "boys night out" for him and Glen. With Glen working the pedals and Chucky steering, the two hijack a car and Chucky encourages him to put his full weight on the pedal so he crashes into Britney Spears' car when it promptly explodes. The photographer that took the pictures of Chucky, Jennifer Tilly and Redman is Chucky's next victim. Glen tries to stop him but the photographer is startled by Glen's appearance and hits a shelf where sulphuric acid falls on him, burning him and quickly killing him. Chucky is thrilled by this and asks Glen to keep this their secret while he sets up a camera to take picture of them beside the dead photographer. When Tiffany discovers the photo, she is furious. But Chucky states that Glen is "the most promising killer" he's ever seen and Tiffany would have been proud of him. He also gets angry when Tiffany tells Glen she's proud of him for not wanting to be a killer. Chucky believes she's "poisoning our son's mind." Glen chooses not to kill unlike his mother and father and shows a huge desire to not kill. When Chucky decides to remain a doll and says he has everything he wants, he calls Glen a "multi-talented kid" possibly accepting the fact he may have a daughter. This was shown when Glen and Chucky were fighting in the hospital and Chucky was hit in the shoulder with an axe, he first thought it was Glenda who attacked him but was in fact Glen. At the end of the film, when Glen has killed Chucky, he still has the photograph Chucky himself took five years earlier and is happily looking at it. He is later choked by Chucky's severed arm, which was anonymously sent, at a birthday party for him and his twin sister, Glenda. Chucky and Glenda Chucky shows little desire to have a daughter, but he gets one anyway. As a doll, Glenda briefly took over Glen's mind, and killed Jennifer Tilly's assistant, Joan. Even though Chucky wanted his child (Glen) to kill, he seemed quite scared of Glenda. When Jennifer delivered a human body for Glenda, she possessed it. Near the end of the film, Chucky says he saw Glenda killing him, but it was actually an enraged Glen. Glenda is possibly more twisted than her father is and has inherited his wild red hair. At the end of the film, Fulvia states that Glenda gave someone a bloody nose and took pictures, stealing money from her purse and calling the cat a cunt. Glenda currently lives in Hollywood as a human with her mother, Tiffany, and her brother, Glen. Other appearances There have been a number of comic books based on the character. Most recently, Devil's Due Publishing have started an eponymous series which will include a HACK/Slash crossover.http://www.devilsdue.net/chucky Chucky appears in the Robot Chicken episode "Plastic Buffet", voiced by Mark Hamill. He is featured in the skit where he takes on the soulless "Lettuce Head Kids" (a parody of Cabbage Patch Kids) which are then killed by Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Chucky made a cameo appearance via satellite during an episode of WCW Monday Nitro, promoting Bride of Chucky. His evil laugh can be heard during promos of the 1998 Halloween Havoc PPV. On the special features of Seed of Chucky DVD, Chucky, Tiffany and Glen are on a sofa in their family home, they are watching a slideshow of their holiday to various places. Nearly all of these places have evidence of Chucky having killed someone. This annoys Tiffany and makes Glen feel ill. The show ends with a pizza delivery guy at the door and Chucky answering. He says he's left his wallet in the garage with his power tools and asks the guy to come there with him. The delivery guy stupidly enough follows Chucky and suffers badly at Chucky's hands with a chainsaw. The special features of the Seed of Chucky DVD also include Chucky and Tiffany being interviewed by the Fusion interviewer to promote the movie, and on the section "Conceiving the Seed of Chucky", Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, the cast and makers of the film are also interviewed. Chucky appeared as one of the icons along with Jigsaw from the Saw films and The Wolfman for 2009's Halloween Horror Nights 19. In Hollywood's 2009 event, he appeared in Chucky's Funhouse, and the yearly show, Chucky's Insult Emporium. A mini version of Chucky can be seen in the movie Fear starring Mark Wahlberg and Reese Witherspoon in David's (Wahlberg) bedroom. References Navigation Category:Horror Category:Film characters Category:Male Category:Toys Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Orange Hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Living characters Category:Immortals Category:Torturers Category:Horror Characters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Tricksters Category:Possessors Category:Obsessed Category:Possessed Object Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Knifemen Category:Kidnappers Category:Parents Category:Married Category:Assassin Category:Serial Killers Category:Incriminators Category:Stalkers Category:Undead Characters Category:Seekers of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Revived characters Category:Characters who are biologically related to the hero Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Brainwashers Category:Blackmailers Category:Extravagant Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant characters Category:Anarchists Category:Titular characters Category:Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Mongers Category:Stranglers Category:Supernatural beings Category:Psychopaths Category:Cheaters Category:Envious Category:Misogynists Category:Arrogant characters Category:Thieves Category:Comic book characters Category:Opportunists Category:Mascots Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Bully Slayers Category:Misanthropes Category:Successful characters Category:Mutilators Category:Live Action Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Creepypasta Category:Universal characters Category:Child's Play Characters